The present invention relates to a distributor in particular for use in communication systems.
DE-OS [German Laid-Open Patent Application] 2,147,336 discloses a distributor for communication systems in which connecting elements are attached in a regular arrangement on a rack, with the incoming and outgoing conductors or cables being brought to these connecting elements. The rack is formed by rack bars which extend vertically and horizontally in the customary manner and rest on the floor of the room in which they are set up. The connecting elements are separators or switches or simple throughput distribution modules which are open and are arranged next to and above one another. Lanes remain between them for guiding the conductors.
Often such communication racks are supplemented by sheet medal casings to form cabinets Such cabinets or cabinet racks are disclosed, for example, in DE 2,911,444.A1 which relates to individual cabinets as well as to cabinet modules that can be arranged in a row. At their frontal faces, the cabinets are generally equipped with doors, at the rear only if necessary and only depending on the way they are set up, free-standing or along a wall.
In the latter case, stationary metal encasing sheets are attached, also to the sides. In the past, in addition to their aesthetic effect, these casings performed only a protective function from a mechanical point of view, but since the advent of digital technology, they become increasingly more important as a shield against interfering electromagnetic radiation.
Cable and conductor inlets are of particular importance in connection with shielding measures, for example at the distributor, so as to ensure that the passages through the shielding are electromagnetically tight.